Red Spirit
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: As a Half in the Seelie Court, Lucy has always striven to surpass the expectations of the pure Fae of the Court. As her final Trial as a novice Summoner, she is instructed to summon an Elemental Spirit. Lucy is determined not to fail... but can she remember who is master and servant when the Red Spirit refuses to be tamed so easily? (Based upon the Chains artwork by HM.)
1. Chapter 1

From her earliest memories, magic had been a part of her. Her mother was a powerful Fae in her own right, and Lucy was no exception, despite her half-human parentage. Layla had always encouraged the Light that blossomed within her daughter, coaxing the vast potential within her. Even as she was dying, her own Light dimming to strengthen within her child, Layla Heartfilia never ceased to fan the embers of greatness within Lucy.

Following her mother's death and her father's abandonment, the Court had reluctantly assumed guardianship of the halfling. She was the sole Half, surrounded by pure Fae children; they did not let her forget it. Through her years of study and training, Lucy knew that each mistake was catalogued as a result of her impure blood, her faulty breeding. _What did Layla think, bringing a sorry Half into our world? This one will never thrive._ But Lucy Heartfilia was nothing if not stubborn, and her love for her mother drove her to push beyond the expectations of all.

Despite all assumptions that her mixed blood would hinder her, the half-Fae surpassed all limitations and quickly became rose through the ranks of the Court, her magic of summoning growing stronger, rivaling her late mother's. She was close to being recognized as a full Fae of the Seelie Court, and others, embittered by her success, could see it clearly. In secret, they formulated a last resort, one they were highly confident would stop the Halfling in her forward progression.

"Lucy Heartfilia, born of the late Layla Heartfilia, the Council gives you your final task. Complete it, and you shall be recognized as a full member of the Court, entitled to the protections and status of a Seelie Fae. However," the Elder intoned solemnly, "should you fail to complete this summoning or the binding of this Spirit, you shall be expulsed from our fair Court." The Elder, wise and caustic from her millennia of existence, glared at the Half, her tone sharp. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lucy, on the cusp of adulthood, nodded from her place on the floor. Her eyes were wide and innocent, excitement to _finally_ be instated as a full Court member shining through to the Council. The Elder twitched in irritation, her voice icy.

"You are to summon an Elemental Spirit." Lucy looked up in surprise and fear, for such Spirits were among the most difficult to control and could often be dangerous. There were instances of even high-ranking fae dying at the hands of an unruly or playful Spirit, and several Elementals refusing to submit to a fae of mixed heritage, as she was. Unconsciously, she drew her lower lip into her mouth, biting it as she struggled with her thoughts.

"Well, girl? The Council has important things to attend to. Do you accept the Trial or not?" The blonde Half jumped at the address, and quickly rose to her feet, dipping in acquiescence.

"I accept your Trial, Elder. I shan't return until my task is complete and the Spirit bound to me." Lucy did not see the vicious smirk and hidden smiles of the Council.

"Very good. You are dismissed." The blonde fae exited the chamber, and a dark chuckle echoed in the empty space. "Let us hope that she does not return."

 _ **A/N - Why, look at this. A Fairy Tail AU with actual Fae? That can't be right, not so close to Halloween and Samhain! Oh, wait...**_

 _ **So, here you are! The first chapter of a short(er) multi-chapter fic for October. Three guesses as to what Spirit she'll summon that's Elemental. Brownie points for whomever gets it!**_

 _ **Also, to explain why I'm not updating as quickly as I used to LONG ago, I am experiencing health difficulties. Currently, it is difficult to type this in an organized and somewhat-correct manner, ha ha. I hope to be recovered before too long, but chapters may be a bit short unless I am particularly pain/shaking-free and wildly inspired.**_

 _ **I hope all of you are doing well, and thank you so much for staying with me through everything. :) Please tell me what you think - I'd love to hear your hypotheses on where I'll be taking this. :)**_

 _ **-AT**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note that while there are two iterations of the Seelie court, Irish and Scottish, I have modeled my world-building and Court after the Scottish lore. I am not from nor familiar with Scotland, so please forgive any**_ _ **discrepancies that you find. (Also note that even though the Seelie and Unseelie Courts are divided as "good" and "evil" respectively, I am of the belief that no collection of individuals/beings can be wholly "good" all the time. Thus, there is some prejudice in the Courts. Enjoy the long-awaited update!**_

At times, the Court could be stifling. Lucy had become aware of the fact not three weeks after her 'adoption' by the Seelie. Even for the generally benevolent and kind Fae of the Seelie Court, malice did appear, and, unfortunately, she was often the target for it. Whether it be a pure Fae child making a mockery of her or an adult slanting her looks, Lucy had learned to recognize when the general atmosphere became cold and dangerous, and to react accordingly.

Layla had loved exploring, even before she became entangled with Jude Heartfilia. She was fondly remembered as one of the few fae prone to any inclinations of adventure; her infatuation with seeking out wilderness had reaped rewards and awareness of risks in the Court. The alchemists and healers praised her ability to discover new flora and fauna, as well as harvesting beds. The mages and warriors murmured of the potential threats to the Court, as discovered by the lost Fae.

Though she had not been granted time to know her mother as the Court members had, Lucy did share her desire for exploration. When the haven became a prison, the blonde Half fled to the uncharted forests, caves, and rivers. Her wings sighed at the gentle stretch, her heart soaring with the joy of flight. The elegant system of trees, entwining and weaving to form the Court foundations, and the well-lit cave stores could not compare to the fresh damp air, unspoiled by the presence of so many magical folk. She could not breathe deeply there, nor could she indulge in flight.

The river and branching streams glittered in the moonlight, a waxing gibbous glowing against the dark sky. Lucy often wondered whether anyone could reach out and touch it, harvest its energy directly from the source. Her fingers swept over its imprint in the sky, contact evaded. She shook her head at her own folly, a smile tugging at her lips. Though she could not touch the source of night, she could revel in the beauty it caused, and the power it provided.

The trees grew taller here. The bushes thinned, clustering around roots and the occasional boulder, covered with a layer of moss. Small animals scampered to whatever shelter they could find as she flew overhead. Pebbles nestled amongst the grass carpet, gleaming in the light of the moon. Flashes of color caught her eye, and she smiled at the vivacious patterns of _Melampyrum_ and the soft pink trumpets of twinflowers. A red squirrel chittered its displeasure from the boughs of a tree as she passed.

The forest thickened, the moonlight filtering through gaps in the canopy in errant beams of silver. When her gaze caught a large fallen tree, Lucy allowed her feet to touch the ground and hid her wings. The tree must have been centuries old before its meeting with the Earth; the trunk was thick, the branches stretching tall. They curved intricately, forming a whimsical barrier to any being without magic. Lucy's smile lit the night as she stepped forward, walking to the fallen tree. Her bare feet stepped lightly over the mossy ground, no footprints marking her passage. The Fae child stopped before the mass of twisted wood, and held out her left hand, resting her fingertips against the aged wood.

" _Feicim tú, ársa, agus cuirim ar aghaidh, agus tú ag garda na Cruinne naofa. Beannachtaí ar na déithe, agus mo bhuíochas._ " Golden light flowed from her palm, illuminating the darkened forest and caressing the dead branches. A groan filled the air. Shuddering, the boughs began to move, folding back and gathering together until a small opening appeared. Bits of bark fell to the ground, and Lucy smiled sadly at the once-mighty tree. " _I thank thee, Ancient."_

Beyond the natural door, there was a clearing. A small stream trickled underneath the Ancient tree, sparkling in the low light. Dense trees offered a thick canopy, shielding the forest floor from the sky's wrath. However, at the center of the meadow, a single beam shone steadily from a gap in the leaves. As she stepped across the stream, a breeze carrying the scent of soil and the sea whispered teasingly through the forested cavern, lifting the hair from Lucy's face. She straightened the strands with a giggle, turning her attention to the meadow again.

There was a large rock formation at the Northern end of the grassy plot, pressed closely against the trees of the forest. An opening had formed, resembling a small cave. The formation rose from deep brown soil, clay visible within the dirt and streaked across the stone. On both sides of the entrance to the hollow, there was a mark. Lucy tread lightly to the other wall, minding the clay deposit, and gasped. Despite the distance between the sides of the den, the marks were handprints. The prints were so large that her own, spread fully, resembled an infant reaching to their parent.

Withdrawing, lest her energy lure a being to the cave, the blonde fae inspected the rest of the sacred earth. The Ancient tree's branches, her 'door', lay on the West side of the meadow, the babbling spring secluding the entrance beyond its flow. A single rock resisted the current, providing a worn stepping stone, smoothed by millenia of rushing water. Lucy knelt before it as she reached out and caressed the polished surface, wondering at the span of years the stone must have withstood its natural erosion. The water glimmered with golden light, and the Half rose to her feet, eager to further study the sacred grounds.

The grass was soft against her soles, tickling her ankles, and a light breeze swept the sheer overlay of her gown back. The bodice straps fell below her shoulders, but Lucy paid them no mind. As she tilted her head upwards to inspect the open circle in the canopy, her blonde hair flowed over pointed ears, disrupting the delicate earrings clinging to her lobes. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the natural window, following the fading moonlight to the circle of stones, the beams contained perfectly by the ring.

Lucy knew the power of this place. It was familiar, and as she approached the ring of light in the center of the meadow, her heart welled with realization. The power and Light were strikingly similar to the memories she possessed of her mother, Layla. _If mother frequently ventured beyond the Court to explore, could she have...?_ Unbidden, tears wet her lashes, and she blinked them away, breathing the crisp air and cherishing the bittersweet embrace of her mother's power, all that remained of Layla herself.

But even the ghostly touch of Layla's Light could not dam the yearning in Lucy's heart. Reluctantly, she stepped past the ring of stones, and continued to the Eastern side of the grove. A slab of stone had sunk deeply into the earth, the visible surface reminiscent of a table. Moss covered the corners and spread across the spongy earth, creating a living carpet. Directly beyond the stone, a sapling sprouted, boughs flexible and resilient in its youth. Green buds swelled on its branches, sure to open soon. Though the memory of her mother weighed heavily upon her heart, Lucy could not help the smile that lit her face at the young tree, matching her age almost perfectly. An image of her dignified mother planting the sapling's seed in this rich soil, her pale hands streaked with dirt and clay, played across her mind, and she was overwhelmed with fondness for her Lost mother.

The moon was fading slowly, and birds began to stir in the trees as morning grew closer. Wind rippled the leaves of the canopy, dipping into the natural chamber. The air swirled through the open space like a playful bird, finally reaching Lucy. The once-brisk and careless wind seemed to soften, caressing the Half's pale skin and smoothing the errant strands away from her face. The space around her tingled with the presence of power and kindness, a strong feeling of care surging to envelope the young fae. Her eyes closed, tears forming anew as she marvelled at the compassion of this being, undeniably a spirit, possibly even an Elemental. "Thank you, Spirit. Your kindness means more than you know," she whispered softly, her head bowed and hands clasped to her breast.

The breeze circled her once more, then continued to the budding sapling. Its spry limbs danced in the wake, and Lucy watched in wonder as the first bud burst open, revealing verdant leaves. There came one last intangible touch before a quiet voice broke the silence. " _She succeeded; so, too, shall you, little Seelie."_ The breeze faded, and with it, the weight of her own doubts.

With a confidence stronger than any of its predecessors, the blonde Fae rose to her full height and appraised the South end of the grove. This end was… different. A pyre was assembled atop a bed of ashes, and two torches rose from either side of the impressive stack. The air was charged with energy, as was all of the meadow, but this was reckless and potent, the sensation raising gooseflesh upon her skin. The breath left her lungs in a shuddering sigh, and Lucy found her lids fluttering shut.

The energy, the _power_ , around each Directional Element, had all been distinct in its own right. Around the small cave, the air had been stifling, an oppressive strength that had dwarfed her in its shadow. The stream's territory was filled with serenity, but also a subtle turbulence, the promise of a storm lingering beneath the calm surface. They had both unsettled her.

The power that surrounded the Eastern monolith and sapling, however, was akin to the gentle touch of a healer, soothing to the soul and soft, smoothing away hidden injuries and healing buried scars that she had not known she still possessed. It was a stark contrast to the ambience of the Court, cold and lonely where she was confined to the shadows, awaiting the chance to prove her worth, complete her Trial and earn her place amongst the Fae that had resisted her since her birth and Layla's death.

Lucy shook the memories away. They would only hinder her here, in the sacred place hidden away for her alone. Her mother would not be disappointed with a useless Half daughter. Lucy breathed deeply, once again shying away from the strength saturating the air.

It was warmer than the other Elemental sites, she noticed. Though the nights were not often cold, it was only here that the blonde felt comfortable. As winter drew closer and the evenings grew cooler, warmth was difficult to find in large supply, especially when an 'escape' from the Court was necessary. Curiously, she breathed deeply. A laugh bubbled out of her chest. The air itself carried the scent of spice and fire.

The temperature rose around her, and Lucy smiled at the distortion of the air, almost able to taste the curiosity and excitement from this spirit. "Well," she spoke, stepping towards the fading column of light, "shall we begin?"

 _ **A/N - I had originally meant to have this chapter done on October 31st, in time for Halloween and Samhain. Alas, the events of the past two weeks have not been in my favor. I do hope that all of you (whom celebrate Halloween/Samhain) had a lovely holiday, and to those whom do not observe such days, I hope that the Autumn Equinox was to your liking, and that winter has not yet made life miserable.**_

 _ **The translation to the Gaelic intonation in the seventh paragraph was done with the aid of Google Translate, so it may not be entirely accurate. The original English sentence was as follows: "I greet thee, Ancient, and beg entrance, for you are guarding sacred Earth. Blessings to the gods, and my thanks."**_

 _ **Finally, I must express my gratitude for the response to this story so far. I was not expecting such a positive reaction so soon after publishing, and it was a pleasant surprise. I appreciate the reviews that have been left. I think, had I not seen such a response, I may have neglected to update for far longer. Again, thank you for the lovely words and the follows/favorites.**_

 _ **I hope that the world-building in this chapter has not been too excessive - I want to give you all a clear picture of how I imagine the sacred grounds to be. Also, for anyone interested, I have created several character portraits, should you desire to see how I envision the characters to look. I hope you all had a lovely week, and I will (hopefully) see you at the next update.**_

 _ **-AT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Link to Red Spirit Character Portraits (made with the help of Rinmaru's Mega Fantasy Avatar Creator): drive . google drive / folders / 1fRKRypQtuDgWhTPU7 - EgmI4foqeMyn2g ? usp = sharing

Use this link to see how each character is envisioned. It will take you to the folder that contains all portraits; there are currently seven characters that will be featured prominently. Remember to take out all the spaces, though! :) (At some point, I will actually draw the full characters. Today is, sadly, not that day.)

A drop of blood fell to the earth, and Lucy hissed, her ire rising. The carving was momentarily forgotten as she inspected the fresh cut adorning her left hand. She sighed, miserably tucking her hair behind her right ear. "Somehow, I did not think it would be so difficult to create suitable offerings…" Sighing once more, she leaned back against the sturdy trunk of her perch, one leg dangling from her seat on the branch. Though the forest floor was far below, Lucy was not afraid - her mind was occupied with other things.

It was the highest offence to summon a spirit without an offering. Such mistakes had been made before with both Half and Pure Fae, and though occasionally the spirit could be mollified, higher-ranking and more powerful Spirits and Elementals had no qualms with showing their displeasure at the insult. Many times, Fae had themselves become the offering, surrendering blood and bone and life until the Spirit was satisfied.

Lucy did not wish to die at the hand of an angry Elemental. There were still many things she wanted to do, sights she sought to see, knowledge she desired to learn. But an offering made without thought or care would still enrage a Spirit. Thus, Lucy set to her task.

As she worked to carve the dense wood, her knife slipped, leaving another bloodied slice across her knuckles. The blonde Fae yelped and dropped the troublesome block. Exasperated by her lack of success, she huffed, scrutinizing the newest addition to her collection of wounds. _This may be the most difficult thing I have ever attempted. Surely taming a spirit will not be as vexing as carving one offering bowl from birch?_

A soft buzzing, like that of a hummingbird, filled the silence in the wake of Lucy's displeasure. " _...shin sibh…"_ The quiet voice startled the Halfling out of her musings. A rather undignified squawk escaped Lucy as she lost her balance on the branch, almost pitching sideways. Clutching the bark of the oak, she breathed deeply, willing her heart to slow, before turning her glare upon the newcomer. She faltered, however, at the being before her.

It was a pixie. Usually, Lucy recalled, they were found in gardens and among natural flower growths. For a pixie to be this far into the forest and so close to the Courts was nearly unheard of. Fascinated, Lucy inspected the small Fae.

The pixie's wings were beating so quickly that no discernible shape or color could be seen. Her hair was a vibrant shade of blue, and cut short, just brushing the base of her neck. A thin strip of bark held her unruly bangs back from her face, and a tiny flower was nestled amongst the raucous waves, just above a delicately pointed ear. Though the heather bloom was small, it seemed a large ornament on the head of the little pixie.

Lucy could not help but smile, gazing upon the small creature's attire. Beautifully tailored from leaves and spider silk, the green dress boasted bell-like sleeves, thin vines securing the upper portion to exaggerate the flare. The skirt was short and ruffled with a multitude of green leaves, still soft despite the encroaching autumn winds. A patch of skin could be seen at her back, giving her wings freedom to move. Affixed to the V of her bodice was a drop of dew, solid and beautiful. Her thin legs were partially covered - leggings of spider's silk stopped just above her knees, and soft pink petals were expertly stitched into shoes for tiny feet.

The pixie shifted, her shoulders drawing inward and her intelligent brown eyes darting to the side shyly. "... _shin sibh_ …" The little Fae's voice was small, and a blush had started on her face.

Lucy realized abruptly that she had been staring, and embarrassment swelled in her breast. "Hello, little one." The Half smiled apologetically, a matching flush spreading across her own cheeks. "I apologize for any discomfort I have caused - I have never seen a Fae such as you before."

The pixie's head snapped up, and she placed her hands upon her hips, blushing further. "T-that's rude!" The blunette fluttered closer, leaning forward as though to emphasize her point. "I can't help that I'm shorter than everyone else!" Immediately, her hands flew up to cover her mouth, brown eyes widening in mortification. "Oh no..." Dropping her arms, her head fell forwards, defeat evident even to Lucy.

Though she was bemused by the sudden fire in the seemingly-shy Fae, Lucy raised her hands beseechingly. The pixie landed upon her palms, seemingly without thought, for her expression of misery did not change. "I am sorry for my address of thee. I have never before met one of thy ilk, and do not know the proper titles." Lucy smiled bashfully as the blue-haired Fae looked up in surprise.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla, of the Seelie Court." The air brightened with her introduction, and the pixie's mouth opened in wonder. "What may I call thee, sister?" _Perhaps my formality is unneeded… No, I have caused offence, and I must rectify it._

"My name is Levy. It is good to meet you… sister." The fire and sorrow drained from the pixie almost instantly, though she retained her look of wonder. "You look so much like her, I cannot believe I did not see it sooner."

It was Lucy's turn to be surprised. "You… Levy… you know of my mother?" Fond sorrow bubbled in her breast, as it did each time she spoke of Layla.

Levy snorted, tossing her wild bangs from her face. "Layla often travels to the ancient grove, and, as such, has visited me in my home countless times. Though, I have not seen her in several moons." She tilted her head. "Has something happened? Did one of the Trials fail again?"

Ice clenched around the Halfling's heart, fear being chased by grief. Grief that she must hurt her new friend, so soon after making her acquaintance, with the news of her mother's untimely death. A death that she herself had inadvertently caused.

Levy's face appeared in Lucy's sight, a hand pushing blonde locks aside with effort. "Lucy? What is it?" Lucy could not speak, could not burden her newfound friend with the pain of her Lost mother. She closed her eyes, willing her tears to recede.

There was a small pressure upon her forehead, and an authoritative voice sounded. " _Fosgailte, agus Faic."_ Lucy's eyes flew open, and were greeted with blue light. Before she could voice her objection to the pixie's Scry, Levy's mouth opened in surprise and she snatched her hand back as though burned.

Tears had welled in Levy's eyes, dripping down to collect at her chin. A drop spattered against the dewy pendant on her bodice. Levy closed her brown eyes and breathed deeply before straightening.

"I had hoped that I was wrong, when I felt her Light recede from this world." Sorrow coated her words. "I had hoped that we might fly together once more, and listen to the songs of the forest." Tears no longer fell from the pixie's face, but her grief was still visible from her eyes and her voice. "She is gone then… I grieve with thee, Lucy."

The words, so familiar from the Court, struck against the chasm of guilt and loathing in Lucy's heart. "Why should you grieve, when you speak to the one that ended Layla's life?" Bitterness coated each word, dripping like poison to further corrupt her heart.

Levy drew back, her eyes wide and mouth opening to interject, but Lucy was not finished. For too long, these feelings had built, and Levy had been unfortunate enough to open the dam. There was no stopping the words, no matter how much she wished to snatch them back.

"My very existence stole the Light and life from my mother. I am an aberration in the eyes of the Court, in the eyes of my father. He whom helped to create me, abhors me. The Court looks upon me with empty eyes and poisoned tongues, and I am never quite enough. Even for my Trial, my _faulty breeding_ is to prevent my ascension." She clenched her left fist, aggravating the cuts upon her fingers. "No matter how much I tried to grow my own Light, none would come. So my mother," her voice broke, "my dear, sweet, mother… she surrendered her own Light to supplement mine. But mine never came. Like a parasite, I stole all of my mother's power, draining her of everything."

The salt of her tears stung her wounds as she pressed her fist against her eyes, as though to forcefully stop the tears. "What kind of child thrives from the death of their parent?"

There was a burst of wind over her face before she recoiled from her self-pity, her forehead throbbing minutely. Lucy blinked in astonishment, for Levy, her new, only friend, was angry.

The pixie was almost vibrating in the air, her wings beating furiously, brown eyes hard. "...how dare you?" The utterance was almost silent, but carried a power that was unmistakably livid. The little fae's head snapped up, locking eyes with Lucy. "How dare you?!" Words poured from her lips, rapid and scolding.

"You, whom did not know the one you so harshly judge for her choice, would speak ill of _my friend_ , when you do not know how dearly she loved you? You would tarnish her name, her last image, with your hatred? No, you may _not_ speak further." Levy's tiny hand pressed against Lucy's lips, stopping any words or explanation. "Nay, you will sit and _listen_ , for you require enlightenment."

Spinning away, Levy hovered before the young Half, her back to her as she surveyed the forest. For a few moments, naught but breath was exchanged between them. Then, Levy turned to fix her piercing gaze upon Layla's child. "Your mother chose you."

Such words were known to her, but Lucy still felt the breath leave her lungs, her eyes averting, as though to deny such information. For how could Layla have chosen to bear a child that would kill her?

Soft hands pressed upon her face, drawing her attention again. Levy's gaze was intense, but held an undercurrent of sorrow and kindness that almost brought tears to Lucy's eyes again. She clenched her left hand, the pain banishing such feelings.

"Your mother," Levy murmured softly, "knew of the consequences when she involved herself with a human. When she bore you into this world, she filled the night with Light, such that the small creatures of the forest stirred, believing it to be day." Levy paused, observing the subtle disbelief in Lucy's carefully blank face. "Though your father," Levy's face twisted slightly, "did not appreciate her sacrifice, you must believe me when I say that your mother, Layla, was overjoyed to bring you into our world. You are not the first half to be born, Lucy Heartfilia. The consequences were known."

Lucy was shaking her head before the movement registered, denial and no small amount of self-hatred welling within her. It broke Levy's heart, and she seethed below the surface, resenting the Seelie for planting such strong seeds within her. The pixie's fingertips brushed along the bridge of Lucy's nose, capturing her attention once again.

"Your mother often shared her joy with me. When she could do so without risk of harm, she allowed me to see you." Lucy's eyes widened, and Levy smiled. "You were so small, but there was such potential in your future." The smile became watery. "I cannot count the times Layla looked into your future, seeing happiness and strength to rival her own. She knew her own fate; she had accepted it. She loved you still."

Levy somersaulted through the air to face Lucy again. "Layla gave her power to you willingly, that you would live to brighten the world. She would not allow you to die - it would have broken her. To let you die, rather than grant you life, would have killed her regardless, do you understand?" Levy sighed. "Our grief is strong - it dims our Light. Had you perished, Layla's Light would have dwindled away."

There came a small choking sound from the Half before her, and tears dripped down her chin to sting wounded fingers. "How do you know of this?" Her misery was obvious, so Levy flew closer.

"I have Seen it." As Lucy's eyes snapped open, Levy murmured her incantation, pressing both hands against the Half's skin, allowing her to see the truths and visions stored inside her heart.

The images were quick and disjointed behind Lucy's eyes, but as Levy's brows furrowed in concentration, she could See them as they are intended.

 _Layla, laughing and dancing in the quiet wood with a stranger, a tall human with stern eyes in a gentle face. Her wings shine a brilliant white, betraying the depth of her happiness. A storm, with a bright Light and a dull shape taking shelter beneath trees. Then, a grove, empty and lifeless, with a dimming star at the center, bursting with Light, to bring day back to the night._

 _Layla's face hovering before her body, contentment in her eyes, even with the pain in her smile. A child the color of snow and sun held close to her breast, even as fingers - again, not her own - touch the babe's face, dwarfed by this infant. The dull shape of a human man, angrily running from the wood, only to collapse and disappear. Layla, caressing the face of her daughter, eyes full of love, even as her body fails. Finally, bright light shining ceaselessly from a young woman, eyes full of laughter and smile bright, chasing distortions in the air of the once-dead grove - flowers in her hair, golden Light threading through her outstretched hands, a white feather at her throat, the flash of an orange autumn leaf on her chest, finally embracing the Spirit in the air. Behind this scene, a dark Seelie court brightening almost painfully, the shadows writhing and disappearing into dust._

Her eyes closed, and Levy withdrew her hands, panting slightly from the exertion of sharing such moments. "Mother… chose this?" The quiet voice pierced the night, and Levy perched on a pale shoulder, nodding despite her exhaustion.

"Truly, she loved you above all else. To honor that love, you must not blame yourself any longer." Levy's fingers wound through golden locks, so similar to Layla's. "Whenever you desire respite from the empty heads of the Court you hail from, please seek me out." The silver light of the moon shone upon them, illuminating the two fae. Hidden in the shadow of the trees, a bright light wavers and blinks out with the sigh of wind.

 ** _A/N - Hello, all. I apologize for my absence. I am starting school again in 4 days, and have been sick for a few weeks. Some of my friends (with this illness) have been to the hospital, so I am prioritizing my health above all else. I hope everyone is have a good start to the new year so far; my schedule during school is busy, but then adding in work? It's going to be a whole other kind of crazy._**

 ** _Speaking of crazy, I did not intend this chapter to be a dump of emotional issues in Lucy. However, in my experience, individuals who seem perfect are often the ones with the largest issues hidden beneath the surface. Lucy, who seems like a gifted Half-Fae, despised by most of the Court for her ability and her mother's death, would realistically have a lot of issues to work through._**

 ** _I am ever so grateful for the steady stream of faves/follows/reviews though! I wasn't expecting so much attention after the last chapter and after so *inexcusably* long an absence. I would like you all to know that I am thankful for your kindness and your thoughts - they kept me afloat during some bad days this past 4 months (thereabouts). As per usual, please tell me what you think - this is actually a very long chapter, so I hope that it helps make up for my untimely disappearance._**

 ** _XOXO AT_**


End file.
